The Morning After
by drippinghoney
Summary: Frau moaned like he was being tortured. "Oh my god, I'm going to hell!" [Frau/Teito]. [Chapter 13, Nightmare Part 4: Fix-it]. [Sequel(?) to Midsummer Night's Dream].


AN: This could literally be considered the morning after Frau's dream in _MND_. Lol for double entendres.

Special thanks to **Shoetsu Otaku** for the idea. Who would have thought up coffin sex? Apparently only the brilliant and/or necrophilic.

Prequel(?): _Midsummer Night's Dream_

**WARNING**: NOT FOR THE FAINTHEARTED. Don't whine to me about lost innocence. You've been warned.

_._

.

When Teito woke up it was to an unfamiliar ceiling. His bleary eyes squinted in confusion.

"Where...?" Then he gasped and shot up in bed. "Hakuren!"

They had been attacked by a gigantic Kor yesterday, something Frau had called a Wars. Teito remembered jumping off the building after Hakuren, and Frau saving them after that. Teito clenched at the bed sheets in worry.

"I hope Hakuren's okay."

Looking down he realized someone had changed him into a nightgown. His black mourning clothes were laid over the end of the bed beside another nightgown. There was a single long strand of blond hair stuck on the neatly folded nightgown, making Teito go lax in relief.

So Hakuren had been there. Probably he had woken before Teito and gone back to their room first. That would explain why Mikage wasn't there. Teito was more bemused than anything over why Mikage was so attracted to Hakuren. Somehow, he had a feeling it was Mikage's way of telling him that he approved of Hakuren as a friend for Teito, if the suspiciously gleeful look he had when Teito caught up to them was any sign. If there was any way a fluffy pink ball of baby dragon could look sly, Mikage managed it.

Glancing once around the unfamiliar room, Teito pulled his nightgown off at once and reached for his clothes. His fingers just touched on the black fabric when he noticed something curious. It might have been a trick of light but Teito tilted his head and narrowed his eyes and the string was still there. He reached out for it but his fingers passed straight through it. Raising his head to follow where it led, the boy realized then that the entire room was covered in shining strings.

They were incredibly thin, like they were made of light itself and they were difficult to see in the pale morning light that filled the room but they were clearly there. He stood up trying to touch them but his limbs passed straight through them every time. They were taut and it was as he was trying to see where they led that he found out that the big black box in the center of the room was not so much a box as a coffin.

Teito backed away in shock, but as he backed up the entire structure of the strings became apparent. The coffin was nestled at the center of all the string work. Several strings ran through the coffin itself at different angles in a way that convinced Teito that what was being held down was not the coffin itself, but whatever was inside it. There was even an alarm clock on top of the coffin, one of those gaudy ones with a figure of a naked lady wrapped around it that only perverts had. So...there was someone sleeping in the coffin?

Curiosity had killed the cat but no one had ever bothered to teach Teito the lesson. Once his initial wariness passed he was stalking around the coffin, tapping lightly at it and pressing his ear against it to see if he could hear anything. He almost tripped over a random bowl of flowers on the floor and was leaning against the coffin to steady himself when the alarm went off, thoroughly startling him out of his skin. As if that weren't bad enough the coffin burst open, scattering the alarm across the floor, and a body came lunging out, taking another five years off his life.

Teito inwardly screamed. 'V-Vampire!' He fell flat on his ass before the coffin, so close that the light hair of the creature was brushing his knees.

"God, I'm tired," the vampire groaned from where it was draped over the edge of the coffin.

Teito was slowly scuttling away like a crab, belly up with his limbs bent below him when he recognized the voice speaking. "Frau?"

Frau raised his head, eyes meeting Teito's merely feet away. His weary stare roved over Teito's odd crab position and embarrasingly, lingered over Teito's underwear before rising to meet his eyes again.

"Why are you naked?" Frau asked.

Teito flushed. "Stupid! I'm not naked, I still have my underwear on!" he retorted as he sat down to subtly cover up at least some of his skin. It was better than the crab position, which had displayed his crotch before Frau like he was some kind of pervert.

Frau was eyeing him in an inscrutable way as he rested his head against the coffin's edge. It put his eyes almost exactly at the same level's as Teito's were as he was sitting on the ground. It was unsettling because Teito wasn't used to having Frau look at him this closely and directly. Frau was so much taller than Teito that the boy always had to strain a little to match gazes. Now, he wished for that distance back.

"You're alot more naked than usual," Frau remarked, amusement tilting the corners of his mouth. "For example, I never knew you blushed with your whole body." His eyes went down again, and Teito's heart skipped a beat. He was intensely aware of his entire body heating up under Frau's stare. He would never live this down, Teito thought to himself.

Then Frau did something strange. Like he couldn't help himself, he reached out and touched Teito with his knuckles. "Why...," Frau said in a frustrated tone as his hand hit Teito's clavicle. When that cold hand made contact with Teito's skin, Teito unintentionally shuddered.

Frau's eyes glazed over.

His knuckles moved slowly downward over Teito's pink-flushed chest. He stopped halfway down the torso and reached out with one finger to touch Teito's nipple. The boy began to tremble as that finger ran around and over the nipple gently, over and over again until it stiffened into a hard, dusky peak.

They both watched in fascination, until it was swollen and Frau's finger was rubbing in a way that was getting painful.

"Teito," Frau said suddenly, looking pained, "I'm sorry."

Before Teito could ask what he meant, Frau twisted the nipple hard making Teito jump in place. "Frau!" he gasped, the combination of pain and pleasure making his head spin. "It hurts," Teito moaned.

"I know, brat. I know. I'm sorry," Frau said soothingly. He leaned forward, bracing one hand on the coffin's edge, and licked slowly over Teito's abused nipple. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the bishop groaned before he took the entire nipple into his mouth and suckled on it like a babe. His other hand was at the small of Teito's back, pushing him forward into an arch so Teito couldn't get away from his mouth even if he wanted to.

Teito whimpered as Frau sucked away at him. "Frau, oh god." At some point Frau had moved to the other nipple and Teito's hands had migrated to bury into Frau's spiky hair. He didn't understand why Frau was doing this but Teito had never felt so much pleasure in his life. He didn't want it to stop. When Frau finally pulled his mouth away Teito keened softly.

Frau's mouth was shiny and red like an apple and Teito's nipples were in painfully sensitive peaks, glistening with Frau's spit. Teito hissed when the man grazed the pad of his thumb gently over one.

"Don't touch them anymore. They hurt," Teito begged, catching Frau's hand.

Frau muttered, "Yeah." He licked at his lips like he could still taste them. Teito stared.

"Teito, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—" Teito cut him off with his own mouth and Frau made a startled sound as Teito licked into his mouth. It was messy and wet and pathetically obvious that Teito had no experience.

Somehow, it made Frau as hard as a rock. As if he hadn't been aroused already. He gave the low, belly-deep groan of a starving man and didn't kiss Teito back so much as eat his mouth out. Taken off guard by the force of the kiss, Teito jerked away and fell back into Frau's steadying arm at his back. Not to be deterred, the man reached out of the coffin, grabbed the boy and heaved him atop him in the coffin.

Breathing hard, Teito braced his hands on Frau's shoulders to keep from falling on him. His heart was beating so hard he could swear his chest was trembling with every thrum of it. He wondered if Frau could hear it. Hell, he wondered if Frau could _see_ it since he had Zehel's abilities.

Frau was watching him intently like so many times before when he had lectured him on one thing or another. It was surreal seeing the same expression in this situation.

"Teito, you have to tell me, do you want this?"

This entire situation was surreal actually. Teito was abruptly aware that the room was glowing with morning light and birds were singing just outside their window. This wasn't happening at night in the dark where Teito could pass it off as a pleasant dream. The splashes of sunlight on their bodies, the spice of flower incense in the air, Frau's thumbs rubbing circles into Teito's wrists made everything jarringly real.

Teito had the urge to jump out and run away as fast as he could.

Frau seemed to know this. His steady gaze said that it was Teito's decision and his responsibility and Frau wouldn't blame him for whatever he decided. His large hands, wrapped around Teito's wrists, were careful and his thumbs rubbed gently into the tender insides of his wrists.

"I don't know," Teito admitted finally, voice hushed. His nipples were sore but he still wanted Frau to touch him. His body was hot all over and his groin ached. He wanted to run away and he wanted Frau to touch him. Teito was well aware he couldn't have both.

Closing his eyes, Teito leaned in. "I want...I want you to touch me." He carefully touched his mouth to Frau's, knowing how heated his face was and grateful he couldn't see Frau's reaction. To his delight, Frau kissed back. The bishop's hands tightened around Teito's wrists as he leaned up to slot his mouth more securely into Teito's and deepen the kiss.

Frau broke away just enough to whisper "I'm sorry," and the real apology Teito heard in it made him irritated all of a sudden. Taking a cue from Mikage, in the middle of the kiss Teito purposefully nipped down on Frau's lower lip. When the blond jerked away he was bleeding and Teito could taste a trace of copper in his own mouth.

"What the hell, you damn brat?" Frau griped as he tongued at the cut. "That hurt." Teito pulled away so he could sit up, properly straddling Frau, and crossed his arms.

"Stop apologizing then. It's annoying," Teito told him severely, eyes narrowed.

Frau slid his hands over his eyes as he huffed an incredulous laugh. "You don't understand, brat."

"Explain it to me then," said Teito sullenly. "And stop calling me a brat," he added automatically.

"You're under the age of consent. Legally, I'm not allowed to—do you even realize what I'm doing to you right now is illegal?"

"It is?"

Frau moaned like he was being tortured. "Oh my god, I'm going to hell!"

Teito scowled. "That was already going to happen! Look at how many porn mags you have!"

"Porn isn't enough to guarantee an eternity of torment. This however...," Frau trailed off with a shake of his head. With Frau's eyes covered, Teito's gaze automatically drew to Frau's red mouth, which was lax and open in another sigh. The memory of its taste made Teito's mouth water.

"So this is about consent? Can't I just give you my permission?" Teito's face crept closer.

Frau used the hand over his eyes to squeeze at the bridge of his nose."It doesn't work like that. You're too young." Teito considered that for a moment. Then he purposefully licked a stripe across Frau's mouth. The man spread his lips for him obligingly but Teito had already pulled away by then.

"What are you doing?" Frau looked up at at the boy, who looked unrepentant.

"I'll do the work then, if you're too lazy to."

"I don't think it works like that." But Frau didn't refuse when Teito pressed his shoulders into the coffin floor and latched onto Frau's mouth. Cupping Teito's cheek, he coaxed his mouth open so the kiss dissolved into a mess of tongue and spit. Teito moaned, reveling in Frau's taste.

He couldn't think properly anymore. There was only the buzzing in his head, the pounding in his ears and slick heat of Frau's devious mouth. Teito would have been happy with this but then toe-curling pleasure was rushing through his body in steady pulses and he was shuddering with the overstimulation.

Unable to ignore it for long, Teito pulled off with one last lick and said unsteadily, "Are you doing that on purpose?"

Frau was breathing heavily but the smile at his lips was dazzling. "What, being gorgeous? It comes naturally."

Teito squirmed as another rush of pleasure jolted him. "No, I mean your hips."

Frau hadn't realized he had been slowly and steadily rolling up into Teito in waves. He hadn't realized how long he had been doing it either but apparently it was long enough. Teito was shaking and gasping and the enticing bulge in Teito's underwear was no longer just a bulge. There was a small red tip poking out the top. The boy must have been in pain from how erect he was. Frau's pupils dilated. He swallowed and tried not to think of how that little cock would feel in his hand, or taste in his mouth.

"Frau," Teito whined and to Frau's shock he started giving little thrusts atop him like he couldn't help himself, "Don't stop. Please, I thought we could cheat that stupid consent thing but I can't—I need you to touch me. Don't stop." He sounded so desperate and he looked—

Frau was pretty sure he had cracked. He grabbed Teito by his pert little ass and pushed him down onto his cock. The pressure made both of them groan. He kept it up, grinding up into Teito, reveling in the blinding friction. Somewhere he had managed to pull down his pants and had his bare cock rubbing against Teito's white-clad bulge.

"This is why I don't wear underwear," Frau growled as he tore down Teito's underwear in a fit of impatience. "Easy access."

Teito didn't complain. In fact the wail he gave when their bare members ground against each other was pretty encouraging. Frau kept rolling up, grinding against Teito's little red cock, lost to everything but the white hot pleasure and Teito's hitched breathing.

He didn't know where the words came from. It might have been from all the porn magazines, it might have been from the dregs of Frau's own mind. Either way, come out they did and he was mouthing it all into Teito's ear like the world's dirtiest secret. "Seeing you above me, all flushed and pretty, rubbing yourself off on me, you know what that did to me? Makes me want to break you down until you're screaming for me. I want to work my fingers in you until you're crying and then I'll split you on my cock and fuck you until you forget your own name. You'll only know the feel my cock in you, damn brat. I'll make you want nothing else but my cock up your tight little hole. You want that, don't you? Don't you?"

Teito lost it. His whole body tensed and he cried out like he was in real agony. "Frau!" Everything got slippery fast.

Frau kept thrusting against him in rhythmic wet slaps until the whiteness took over and he came too. When the stars had faded from his eyes, he looked down at the boy stretched over him.

"Is it always like that?" Teito asked, looking dazed. Quite frankly, he looked a mess. He was still flushed, slick with sweat and cum splattered all over his front, his hair was hanging limply in all directions. Frau should have been ashamed by the actual hand prints he spotted on Teito's ass cheeks but he would have been lying if he said he was. Possessively, he ran his hand up and down Teito's back. "It is with me." Frau sounded smug.

The skepticism in Teito's look was unflattering. "Brat." Frau smiled, and he left his hands on Teito's ass, one cheek in each hand. He squeezed leisurely, enjoying the gasp Teito gave. The boy grasped at Frau's tattered shirt as Frau started rolling the cheeks in his hands and squeezing rhythmically. Teito unconsciously started to thrust against Frau, just little rolls of his hips, but want began to rekindle in his groin.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Frau said hoarsely as he thrust up as well. Teito yelped, but sure enough his cock was rising again. Frau touched it gently, spreading the cum from before. "Ah, the virility of youth."

With a mischievous look at Teito, Frau slipped the wet finger into his mouth.

Before long, Teito was working up and down on Frau's fingers like they were his cock. "You are trying to seduce me," Frau commented, his stare on where Teito was pushing down on his fingers again and again.

"It feels good," Teito panted.

"I'm going to hell," Frau lamented.

Frau's head rolled back when he was finally slowly submerging himself into Teito's heat. His hands clawed into the coffin sides as he strained to keep from plowing into the warm body beneath him. Teito wasn't helping with the way he kept clenching around his cock.

"Do I have to do all the work again?" Teito wriggled impatiently beneath him. "Move. Stop being lazy." Green eyes glared at Frau from a flushed, sweat-damp face. Frau had the pleasure of watching that stubborn face stutter when he started rolling his hips.

As he leaned down for a sloppy kiss, Frau muttered, "Well, I was going to hell anyway." Strangely enough, this time he was smiling as he said it.

.

.

**OMAKE **(Special thanks to **Mizuki-san** for the idea!)**:**

As the exhilaration wore off, leaving Teito with a dull ache below and a heavy bishop above he was suddenly very aware that he was lying in a coffin. He wiggled around for some space but there was so little in the coffin that the entire bulk of Frau's body rested on him. He was never more conscious of how many more kilograms the man had on him. Eventually after many failed attempts, Teito gave up trying to squeeze out.

"Frau," Teito said.

A grunt.

"Get off. You're heavy."

When the man didn't move, Teito pushed at his shoulders. It was like trying to move a boulder.

"At least pull out." Teito scowled.

Frau sighed, the small puff of air hitting Teito's shoulder where his head was resting. He pressed a dry kiss on the skin there and raised his head. "Don't say I wasn't a gentleman," Frau said as he pushed himself up and started pulling out. Teito gripped the coffin sides to brace himself.

They both froze when the door creaked open.

"Teito, are you still sleeping? I've been waiting in the room forever...," Hakuren trailed off as he registered what he was seeing. Violet disks dominated his face as he gaped.

"Hakuren," Teito started weakly, futilely, his hands on the coffin sides shaking. "I can explain."

"OHHH MYYYY—"

Frau dropped his head back on Teito's shoulder. "I'm going to hell."

.

.

AN: Sorry for being a tease but I suck at sex scenes. Give me a few years to mature...my writing skills I mean.

BTW, I didn't really notice it until after I wrote the story but did anyone else think _Twilight _when Frau woke up?


End file.
